When The Sky Falls
by XX.AngelChan.XX
Summary: Ritsuka & Soubi, completly centered on Ritsuka's whirlwind feelings. What happens when Ritsuka finally discovers what his heart has been telling him all along?
1. Stop it

**When The Sky Falls-XX.Angelchan.XX **

**Okay! Second Fanfic…(first one didn't go so well…--;)…okay, now I'll start.**

**I don't own Loveless, or his ears would be petted off…hee-hee!**

Ritsuka Aoyagi was sitting at his desk in his room, just watching the rain come down. Ritsuka glanced at his cell phone that Soubi Agatsuma gave him. _'I do have a reason. It's so you'll never be lonely…'_ Ritsuka sighed as he remembered, why was he tortured by his feelings? One minute he loved Soubi, the next he hated him. Soubi was tearing him apart without knowing it. Ritsuka looked down at the math textbook in his hands, remembering that he had been studying. But he put down his book and laid his head on the desk, glowering at the cell phone.

"You know, if you want to hear my voice you could always just call me."

Ritsuka spun in his chair to face the soaked college student that was climbing in through his window.

"That's what you said last time you came in and you were soaked then too."

Ritsuka stated dryly as he threw Soubi a towel. Soubi grinned as he caught the towel.

"I love you Ritsuka."

Ritsuka blushed as he turned away from Soubi.

"Stop saying that! You only say it because Seimei told you to! I'm sick of it! If you don't mean it, don't say it!"

Loveless picked up his textbook and plopped down on his bed, shooting the textbook a death-glare as if it was responsible for all of his problems.

"Jus-" Ritsuka was stopped, mid-word, by a kiss from Soubi, who was sitting next to him now completely dry.

"It's not just because your brother ordered me to love you Ritsuka, its because I do care for you."

Ritsuka blushed and looked away from Soubi. _'I bet Seimei ordered him to love me unconditionally…'_ He thought.

'_Harsh Ritsuka, harsh…' _Soubi thought back. Ritsuka got off the bed, placed the textbook on his desk and settled in his chair, trying to study. Really, he was just trying not to look at Soubi. He finally just gave up studying and tried to write his report for history. (Which is due tomorrow) He was just starting to write why the invention of Kanji was so important, when Soubi's arms wrapped around his shoulders, restricting his movement. Ritsuka sat still as he heard Soubi's husky whisper in his ear,

"I love you Ritsuka."

Ritsuka was about to answer, when he felt Soubi's lips on his neck. Ritsuka was slowly spun around, so now he faced Soubi. Ritsuka's newly formed retort died in his throat as Soubi kissed him hotly. His arms wrapped around Ritsuka, pulling him up. Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly pulled back from Soubi.

"Go Home, Soubi! Stop torturing me! I'm tired of always thinking of you! Just go. I have work to do anyway…"

Ritsuka turned around and sat back at his desk, picking up his pencil and pretended to continue to write his report. His eyes were actually squeezed shut. He felt Soubi kiss the back of his head and say,

"See you later then."

Ritsuka got up to give Soubi his umbrella, but Soubi was gone. The only proof that Soubi had been there, was the wet folded towel placed on Ritsuka's dresser neatly. Ritsuka leaned on the windowsill.

'_I want to see you…I don't want to see you…why do I feel this way? I don't understand it!'_ Ritsuka gave an exasperated sigh and returned to his desk. He hadn't noticed the note on top of his computer monitor until now. It was from Soubi, he must've placed it there when he had his eyes shut. It read:

'I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. Get your work done and try sleeping, Ritsuka. Oh, and remember, the phone only works if you pick it up and press buttons.

_-Soubi_

Ritsuka glared at the note, but put it back on top of the computer monitor, as he finished his homework. He glanced at it once more before going to sleep and turned off the light. Inside, Ritsuka wanted to see Soubi after school tomorrow. Then again, he didn't. "I'll figure it out eventually, I'll just have to try not to go mad before then…"he chided himself before he drifted off to sleep.

Soubi was walking down the street as the rain stopped. He stopped walking and glanced in the direction of Ritsuka's home.

'I never knew I'd love him…now he doubts my love…I'll just have to prove it…heh, he'll see. Good night Ritsuka…'

**There's chapter one! That's as much as I can do right now, so review and tell me how I did! ARIGATO! **

**-XX.Angelchan.XX**


	2. Morning

When The Sky Falls-Ch.2 Morning's Start By: XX.AngelChan.XX 

**Okey-dokey! I got some very nice reviews, thank you all for the encouragement! I try my hardest between Gaia, School, the net, Registering for high school, the net, my friends, the net, my homework, the net, skateboarding, the net, video games, the net and my projects and homework, there's not a lot of time for my story. I TRY THOUGH!!! So here is the second chapter, sorry for the wait!**

_Bleeeeep! Bleeeeep! Bleeeeep! Bleeeeep! _ Went Ritsuka's alarm clock. He mumbled something about beauty sleep and rolled over to smash the little clock. He was groping around, with his eyes shut, for the clock to hit it when his hand was stopped by someone else's hand. His eyes opened wide, instantly awake, and tried to pull his hand away. _**It was Seimei!**_No, that was just a heartfelt dream. It was Soubi. And he was smiling.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" Said Soubi brightly. Ritsuka's mouth was agape staring at him. Then, you could hear it across the street,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?" 

" Well the door was open and no one else was home. And you never said not to wake you up. Or to come to your house." He pointed out as Ritsuka pulled his hand back.

"Hmph. Whatever." And with that Ritsuka rolled back over. But he almost screamed like a little schoolgirl when Soubi lifted him out of bed, blankets and all.

"**WHAT THE HELL-" **He started to scream, but was silenced by a swift kiss from Soubi. Ritsuka enjoyed it for a second then, as always, his emotions changed and he hated Soubi. He pulled away and landed with a thud on his rump. Soubi cocked his head to one side and crouched next to Ritsuka, purely puzzled. Then he glanced at the clock and pulled Ritsuka to his feet and towards the dresser.

"What are you doi-" Ritsuka started to protest, but was interrupted by Soubi.

"You're going to be late Ritsuka! Get dressed and I'll see you after school!" Soubi said in a rush, giving Ritsuka a swift deep kiss and leaving before he could protest.

'…_well that was weird…Oh, Shit! Better get ready for school!' _ And with that last thought grabbed some clothes, thrust them on, grabbed his backpack, and ran for school.

_**At School**_

"**Ritsuka-kuuuuun!!!"**

Ritsuka winced as Yukio screamed his name.

"Yes, Yuiko?" He answered, turning to the source of the screech.

"Good morning, Ritsuka-kun!" She stated with a smile, "You look cool today!" She added. Ritsuka looked down at his clothes. He had happened to grab a black tee shirt,

and a white button down shirt to throw over it, along with some plain black pants.

"Um..Thank you Yuiko. We should get to school we might be-" the bell rang, "…late."

They both turned and ran for their class at top speed.

'_This day isn't starting out that well…except for Soubi…can't think about that right now! Get to class!' _

**So, there's chapter two. Sorry its so short, but I have a lot of stuff to do so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed this! I will update as soon as I can! ARIGATO!**

**XX.AngelChan.XX**


	3. School

**When The Sky Falls – Ch.3 This is the way we go to school…**

**By: XX.AngelChan.XX**

**Sorry for the long wait but it was only recently I was going through my files and found this unfinished chapter…the story will go on!!! I still don't own loveless. –cry- I'd own Soubi anyway… I edited this chapter earlier, but this is the only version I have so, I'll update it later. This will have to do for now though, my apologies. **

Ritsuka and Yuiko made it to their homeroom panting. The teacher turned to give them that one 'You're late!' look.

"Fashionably late as usual, Aoyagi-kun." Shinonome-sensei stated.

Yuiko chuckled nervously as Ritsuka nodded, still catching his breath.

"Yeah, because I'm all about the fashion." He replied sarcastically, taking his seat.

The rest of the class glared at him, some girls stifled giggles. Ritsuka glowered at his desk as the teacher started the day's lessons, rambling something about geography as Ritsuka stared out of the window, daydreaming. Unbeknownst to him, he slowly drifted off to sleep….

_There was complete and total darkness...a pack of wolves howled their greeting to the moon as the prince of the night rose to its throne. Ritsuka opened his eyes, greeted by unfamiliar surroundings. It seemed…somehow…familiar, in a vague sense of déjà vu. _

_He turned slowly, taking in the forest surrounding him. He turned and gazed down at the black lake that played the part of the mirror to the vain moon that had risen. Then the pack of wolves began another chorus of howls that praised the moon's brilliance. The force of that howl echoed all around the lake and through the forest as the night dwelling creatures stirred. He felt ecstatic, as if the howl had touched some deep part of him and awoken it. Ritsuka climbed the tallest rock next to the lake and acted upon pure, untainted impulse. He tore off his shirt and threw himself off of the rock, preparing for the impact of the icy cold lake. It took an eternity for him to hit the darkened waters, but the icy chill of the black water cut him to the bone and leeched his strength from him. Then he broke the surface of the water and swam for shore. Ritsuka dried himself off with his shirt and sat with his back against the rock, gazing at the moon. He shut his eyes but almost instantaneously, he heard a voice. It was very faint, but sounded somewhat familiar._

_'Probably just my imagination…' He thought as he dismissed the sound altogether._

_"Ritsuka."_

_Ritsuka stood, his body fighting the instinct to flee until he saw what the threat was. A lone figure stood across the lake at the other shore. It took Ritsuka a second, but then he recognized who it was._

_"…Seimei?"_

_Ritsuka could hazily make out the figure slowly nodding._

_"SEIMEI!" _

_Ritsuka began to sprint to his brother, but the circumference of the lake seemed larger than it did before he had spotted Seimei. Ritsuka's eyes never left Seimei and as he finally reached him he stopped abruptly in front of him. Seimei stared at Ritsuka for a few minutes then gazed at the lake._

_"Do you remember this place, Ritsuka?" _

_Ritsuka shook his head, "I feel I've been here before, but I can't place it…" _

_"That's because this is where we used to camp in the summer when you were young. I remember having to pull you out of the lake because you jumped in after a fish…" Seimei trailed off, lost in his memories._

_"Seimei?"_

_"Yes, Ritsuka?"_

_"This is real, isn't it?" Ritsuka asked, full of doubt._

_"This place is real, but no matter how much you wish it, this isn't real. I've passed on Ritsuka, I'm never coming back."_

_"..no…"_

_"Yes. I am merely what you've known in your heart all along. Listen to me Ritsuka, listen to your heart. Trust Soubi, you know he's a force of good and will protect you. He doesn't love you solely because I told him to. If you think about it, you will know what I say is true. I must leave now, but I'm always with you. Goodbye for now, little brother."_

_Ritsuka feel to his knees on the shore, tears in his eyes, knowing what his brother said was the truth. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, then the world dissolved into agonizing darkness again._

"Ritsuka-kun…Ritsuka-kun…Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka opened his eyes slowly, hoping to find himself on the shore of that opaquely black lake with his brother. Alas, reality is a cruel taskmaster. He awoke at his desk, his head in his arms. He looked up to find Yuiko staring at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go home Ritsuka-kun." Yuiko answered sincerely. "Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm alright, just tired. Let's get out of here." Ritsuka answered as he packed his stuff.

He walked down the steps of the school and crashed into someone's chest. He started to mumble an apology when warm arms pulled him into a tight embrace.

"If crashing into me gets me a free hug then I wonder what it would take to get a free kiss..." Soubi whispered into Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka blushed and then winced as everyone within twenty miles heard Yuiko's greeting.

"GOOD AFTERNOON SOU-CHAN!!!" She grinned.

Soubi released Ritsuka as he smiled at Yuiko.

"Good afternoon, Yuiko." Soubi answered warmly.

Yuiko turned to Ritsuka, "Are you busy today Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka opened his mouth to say he didn't have anything planned, when Soubi cut him off.

"We have plans Yuiko-chan, maybe another day."

Yuiko smiled, "I understand, see you tomorrow Ritsuka-kun!"

"See you Yuiko." Ritsuka replied, patiently waiting until she was out of ear-shot.

"We have plans?" He asked Soubi.

Soubi smiled mischievously and answered, "Yes, we do." Then he slipped his hand into Ritsuka's and started to walk down the street with him.

**I will update as soon as I can, again I apologize for the long wait and I thank you for your patience! ARIGATO!!!**

**-XX.AngelChan.XX-**


	4. Making Memories

**When The Sky Falls – Chapter 4 Making Memories**

**By: XX.AngelChan.XX**

**The long awaited fourth chapter! So without further ado, let's begin…still don't own loveless**

Ritsuka was getting angry. _We already have plans, well that's just fine when were you going to inform me?!? Ooooh, when we get home I am so going to-wait a minute, where the hell are we going?_ Ritsuka had just noticed that they were not going to his house, but were walking in the opposite direction.

"Soubi-" Ritsuka was silenced when Soubi put a finger on his lips and grinned.

"You'll find out when we get there, won't you? It's a surprise, you wouldn't want me to spoil it would you Ritsuaka?"

"I don't like surprises…" Ritsuka mumbled as a comeback.

"Yes, well, you're the kind of person to tell children that there's no Santa and no Easter bunny. Then you'd give them a lecture on how much money their parents spend alone on those two events and they'd cry, since you just put them on a serious guilt trip. But you'd walk away feeling a sense of accomplishment. Then those children would grow up and become serial killers because their childhood dreams were crushed."

"What?!? No I'm not, I'd just tell them the truth and-"

"Crush their dreams. Now, be patient and we'll be there soon."

"I'm not patient." Ritsuka muttered as he glowered, but continued to walk.

5 minutes later

"We're here." Soubi announced.

Ritsuka looked around.

"It's a park…" He observed.

Soubi put an arm around Ritsuka as he whispered in his ear,

"Don't you remember? This is where we made our first memories…"

Ritsuka blushed remembering their first kiss.

"Do you want to make more memories?" Soubi asked innocently.

Ritsuka was about to retort with how he wasn't the one who had sprung for the kiss in the first place, but was instead handed a camera by Soubi. He looked up and saw Soubi smirking.

"What?" Ritsuka demanded.

"What were you thinking Ritsuka? You had the strangest look on your face…"

Ritsuka's cheeks bloomed with red.

"I wasn't thinking anything!"

"Oh, why are you so defensive Ritsuka?"

"I'm not being defensive!"

Soubi leaned close to Ritsuka so that their faces were mere inches apart,

"Of course you aren't…"

Ritsuka was still blushing madly.

Soubi noticed that he was staring at his lips. So, he leaned in a tiny bit closer, then stood up. He saw Ritsuka's frustration in his eyes.

_So, I have your attention then? That's good to know…heh, that's very good…_

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand,

"So where should we take pictures? How about that table over there?" He suggested, watching Ritsuka's face closely.

Ritsuka was blushing a deeper red than Soubi had ever seen.

"At the table it is." Soubi decided as he led Ritsuka to the table. Soubi sat down, still holding Ritsuka's hand as he was still standing.

Ritsuka wasn't sure what to do, inside of him an emotional war raged, confusing him to an all time high.

_I-I don't know what to do. I love him right now, but two minutes from now, I'll hate him. I just don't know how to cope…Argh! Why can't I sort out my own feelings?!? Why can't I just decide on one or the other?!? Why_-

His thought process was interrupted when he realized he had just been pulled into Soubi's lap.

"Tell me how I can help you Ritsuka." He said gently as he placed the camera on the table.

Ritsuka didn't answer, he wasn't sure how to.

"You're trying to decide something, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes." He stated as he saw Ritsuka look up in surprise.

"I'm just…trying to figure myself out. That's all."

Soubi wrapped his arms around him.

"If you want to tell me anything, tell me. I'll listen and not because I was ordered to."

Soubi slid Ritsuka off his lap and got up. He walked a bit away and bent over picked something up and brought it to Ritsuka.

"When you're ready to tell me, just tell me. I'll be there." Soubi started to walk away.

Ritsuka looked down at what Soubi had handed him. It was a daisy. Ritsuka looked around quickly to make sure no one else he knew could see him.

_I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him…_

"SOUBI! WAIT!" He yelled as he grabbed the camera off the table and ran to him. He grabbed Soubi's arm as he caught his breath.

"I need to talk to you…"

Soubi smiled warmly,

"I'm glad. Shall we walk?"

Soubi held out his hand to Ritsuka. Ritsuka hesitated at first but then he took Soubi's hand and started to walk. Ritsuka gathered his thoughts and opened his mouth to begin.

"Soubi, I need to tell you that-"

**OOOOH! There's the end of Ch. 4 you guys! I hope no one was disappointed! This chapter came out better than I thought it would. I just posted that notice and started to type and BOOM! An hour later I had a chapter! I was playing games with my little brothers when I started this, so that's pretty quick while you're playing video games at the same time! Expect the next chapter within then next few days or within the next week. Thank you once again for your patience! ARIGATO!!!**

**-XX.AngelChan.XX-**


	5. Let Me Listen

**When the Sky Falls – Chapter 5 – Let Me Listen  
**

**By: XX.AngelChan.XX**

**I know I said it would be out soon, but things happen, you know? I had to care for my brothers and the house, then my parents as they came home sick, then I got sick and remained so for 2 and a half weeks, then my dad wanted us to so do projects on the house, and then I couldn't get online because he didn't go to work! **

**Anyway, all of that aside, I really only had inklings of ideas to use for this fifth chapter. But I was listening to one of my favorite CDs and I came across this song that seemed to describe Soubi so well! I scrambled to find the remote to pause my stereo, grabbed a notebook and a pen, and haphazardly began scribbling notes! This chapter is a result of those notes taken at two a.m. in Soubi's perspective.**

**Oh,**

**I don't own these lyrics. The song isn't mine. If it was, I'd be Dido. **

**The song is 'Do You Have a Little Time For Me' by Dido. **

I handed Ritsuka the flower and turned away.Over the years, I'd discovered that if I was walking I could think more clearly, the moving seemed to energize my brain. So I just started walking.

_**If you're feeling low and lost today**_

_**You're probably doing too much again**_

_**You spend all your hours just rushing around**_

_**Do you have a little time for me?**_

"I'm just…trying to figure myself out. That's all." _He wouldn't even tell me…it was as if he were a dog desperately trying to catch that damned fleeting tail. Round and round in circles, I could just see it in his eyes…He won't call me back there. _

_**Slow down my love, you're confusing me**_

_**And if you're feeling stressed just try calling**_

_**You spend your time waiting for anyone to see**_

_**Do you have a little time for me?**_

_He won't even use the phone I gave him. Press buttons Ritsuka! Call me and tell me you need me. Tell me those words I so desperately need to hear from you._

_**If you should stop for a while**_

_**You will find me standing by**_

_**Over here at the side of your life**_

_Give me a chance Ritsuka. I can hold you when you cry, keep you warm through the night, and always be there for you. I always have been, but you never noticed me. Even when Seimei was alive, Ritsuka, I knew I loved you. There was no command given, it just was._

_**I'd like to hold you still**_

_**Remind you of all you missed**_

_**If you have a little time,**_

_**You have a little time that is.**_

_If only you weren't so busy, you'd notice. Stop moving, take your time and think on it. You'd remember how I was there. Even if it was only for a little while, you'd know that was me._

_**Why do you still run when you can walk with me?**_

_**Life will pass you by when you move this quickly**_

_**What can you see when you're spinning around?**_

_**Do you have a little time for me?**_

_I will listen to you, as no one else has ever tried, or been able to. Allow me to be the first one to listen. You know I would never let you down. Let me help you. Let me try._

_**If you let me listen I'll make you feel clear…**_

_**You spend all your time waiting for anyone to see**_

_I always have time for you, Ritsuka. I can always make time; college projects can be skipped and re-done. I can make time, if only you'd call and told me you need me…_

_**If you should stop for a while**_

_**You will find me standing by**_

_**Over here at the side of you life**_

_Talk to me! Tell me anything! Don't shut me out Ritsuka! You know I'm not like everyone else! RITSUKA! LET ME TRY TO HELP!_

_**I'd like to hold you still**_

_**Remind you of all you've missed**_

_**If you have a little time,**_

_**You have a little time that is.**_

Then suddenly I heard,

"SOUBI! WAIT!"

I turned to watch the teenager run up to me, grabbing my arm to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere as he caught his breath.

"I need to talk to you…" Ritsuka gasped.

I smiled, as my very thoughts had been answered as if they were prayers.

"Shall we walk?" I asked holding out my hand to the boy who had complete possession of my heart. He faltered, and then gently grasped my hand.

We started walking and I could hardly contain my delight. Here was Ritsuka, a boy abused by his mother, who had only two friends, had lost his idol of an older brother in a horrible way, who never talked about his problems or thoughts. Here he was about to talk to me.

I watched him swallow, slowly taking his time gathering his thoughts, and part his lips to begin telling me what it was that had been on his mind.

"Soubi, I need to tell you that…"

"Ritsuka, take your time and find the words to tell me what it is. I'll always be right here listening to you."

Ritsuka looked up at me, grateful for more time to think on how to word his issue to me.

A few minutes and three blocks later, Ritsuka squeezed my hand and I barely heard what he said.

I listened hard, concentrating, to find that he had said,

"Soubi...I think I love you…"

**So there's chapter five. I'm definitely thinking of ending it next chapter, but tell me what you think but if I get enough reviews, maybe, just maybe, I'll pull a trick out of my sleeve and write a chapter seven. Just maybe. Oh! And I've already started the next chapter, but I won't post it until I get ten reviews for this chapter. No two reviews from the same person, comprende? Good.  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review!**

**ARIGATO!**

**-XX.AngelChan.XX-**

**  
**


	6. You think you love me

**When the Sky Falls – Chapter 6 – 'You think you love me?'  
**

**By: XX.AngelChan.XX**

**Yeah this took me a little while, sorry! It's just that I have all my ideas, I just can't correctly write them down with the same feelings that I think of them with. So give me pointers, tips, feedback, I want it all. Help me out here guys! Anyway, here it is. Forgive me for not updating as soon as I should've, but you know high school is a full time thing. Read and Review!**

Soubi stopped walking and looked thoughtfully at the boy beside him.

"You think you love me?"

Ritsuka blushed, looked down at the ground in front of him and nodded.

Soubi gently lifted Ritsuka's chin and gazed into his lavander eyes.

"I love you Ritsuka. But I think you should think about this a little more."

Ritsuka tore himself away from Soubi, "Whenever you tell me you love me, you expect me to believe it. Now I'm telling you and you don't believe me?!"

Soubi sighed, "It's not that I don't want to believe you Ritsuka. I just think you should think about this a little more, until you're sure."

"Do you know how long I've been thinking about this? I-"

"Ritsuka." Soubi grasped his shoulders, "You could hate me in a few minutes, be annoyed with me the next, and refuse to talk to me a few minutes after that. What makes you so sure of what you're feeling?"

Ritsuka opened his mouth to respond, but found he had no defense. So he crossed his arms and turned away from Soubi.

"I just don't want you to say anything you don't mean is all."

Ritsuka glowered, becoming frustrated,

"Like you care! My own mother doesn't give a crap about me or anything that happens to me!"

"Ritsuka..."

"Forget it!"

Ritsuka turned to walk home and Soubi could tell that he'd disappointed Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka walked faster, ignoring the call, so that Soubi had to run to catch up with him.

"Ritsuka." Soubi chided gently as he stopped Ritsuka's angry powerwalk. "Tell me."

Ritsuka didn't say a thing, all he did was glare violently at the ground like this was all it's fault. Then he gave up and looked at Soubi.

"I love you Soubi. I really think I do."

Soubi smiled, "Was that really so hard?"

"You're such a prick!!"

"But you love me!"

"Shut up Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled as he started to walk home, but all of a sudden the ground wasn't near his feet. It took Ritsuka a minute to realize Soubi had started to carry him.

"Soubi!"

"What? I'm walking you home."

"Walking is when your feet touch the ground! And I'm pretty sure my feet aren't!"

"Well mine are."

"Put me down!"

Soubi chuckled, "You're adorable when you're angry you know."

Ritsuka blushed, "Put me down anyway!"

"We're here anyways."

Ritsuka glowered at Soubi, with his arms crossed.

Soubi wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his neck, slowly kissing his way up until he reached Ritsuka's ear, stopping to gently nip at it.

Ritsuka blushed bright pink and managed to gasp, "S-Soubi!!"

"Yes my love?" Soubi murmured as he kissed his way up Ritsuka's jaw.

"We're in front of my house. We're getting strange looks..."

"Do you want me to go or come in?" Soubi whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms tighter around the boy.

Ritsuka thought for a few moments.

"Come with me."

"As you wish."

Soubi took his hand and lead him inside.

"Your mother is not home?"

"Only when she gets home from work at seven."

Soubi glanced at his watch, "It's only four now. Do you have homework?"

Ritsuka stood next to the couch in his living room, looking around as if he was seeing his "home" for the first time.

"Nothing I can't do later."

Soubi sat down on the couch.

Ritsuka sat down on the couch next to him.

Soubi watched as Ritsuka leaned his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes to think.

Ritsuka felt Soubi get up from the couch, but continued to sit there and think about nothing. Suddenly, he felt something land in his lap. He opened his eyes and looked down, Soubi had laid his head in Ritsuka's lap.

Ritsuka didn't even think about it, he leaned down and kissed Soubi. He felt Soubi's arms pulling him on top of him, while Soubi deepened the kiss.

Soubi flipped them over so that he was on top of Ritsuka. He nipped Ritsuka's lower lip and when Ritsuka gasped he slowly entered his tongue into Ritsuk's mouth, exploring his mouth. He realized that Ritsuka had his hands under his shirt and was slowly feeling all the muscles in his back.

Soubi paused to give Ritsuka a breath. He looked down at the boy under him and got off of him.

"What-"

"You're too young, Ritsuka."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What would your mother do if when she came home, you didn't have your ears anymore?"

"Like I care. Soubi-"

"Ritsuka. Is this...what you really want?"

"I think so..."

"Are you certain?"

"...Well-"

"Are you?"

"...yes."

"Ritsuka, I don't want to do anything you aren't sure of. I-"

"But you know what to do right?"

"Whether I know what to do or not, is not the issue here Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka sat in Soubi's lap and looked up at the man he was pretty sure he loved.

"...Then teach me."

**Yes. I am that evil to leave the chapter like this. Let me know if I should continue down the road to the bedroom, or if I should take this in a different direction. I have ideas for both, but let me know what you'd like to see. Again, sorry this took so long, I'm a busy-ish person!!! ****Thank you for being patient and still reading my story even when it sucked!!!**

**ARIGATO.**

**-XX.AngelChan.XX-**

**  
**


	7. Certainty

**When The Sky Falls – Chapter 7 Certainty**

**Yesh, this chapter took me a little while. I've been kinda busy and with finals coming up, it doesn't look much easier. XP But I finally got this chappie done: D And I've already started the next chapter. : 3**

**Special thanks to my friend Meigan M. for reading this and editing. [Yes, that means she read it before the rest of you. Mob her not me!**

**   
**

Soubi stared at the wall across the room trying to gather his thoughts. He finally found an argument he hadn't used already and looked down at the boy nestled in his lap.

Ritsuka held Soubi's even gaze, just as determined to have his way, as Soubi was to persuade him not to have it.

"Ritsuka, do you know anything about having sex?" Soubi asked, watching the expected reaction play itself across Ritsuka's features.

"Yeah!" Ritsuka retorted. "Well, kinda. I took health already and they told us all about condoms, and sperm, and how babies are made and…yeah…" He finished, blushing madly.

"That's what I thought. And did the curriculum cover homosexual desires of the flesh?"

"What?" Ritsuka questioned, thoroughly confused.

Soubi sighed. Ritsuka's naïveté was adorable but prevented Soubi from getting through to him at other times.

"That was the polite way of saying 'gay sex' Ritsuka." Soubi explained pulling Ritsuka close to him.

"Oh…" Ritsuka mumbled into Soubi's chest, glad that the embarrassment that deepened the pink blush on his face wasn't visible by the older man.

"See? You're a minor Ritsuka. I'm not sure that I should be the one to take virginity, cat ears, and innocence all at once." Soubi stated as he gently slid the minor off of his lap and stood.

Ritsuka remained silent as he watched Soubi slowly stretch his limbs. It was somehow erotic, sending shivers up and down Ritsuka's spine. He felt a sensation that he'd never felt before, like his pants were too tight in that one certain area.

Soubi could feel Ritsuka watching and luxuriated in the fact that he interested the boy. He didn't exactly enjoy this conversation, as it was taking every ounce of self-control not to just teach Ritsuka wanted to know. But he hadn't been ordered; so there could be a way around this if he could just keep some self-control about him!

_'I swear, if Ritsuka looks up at me and begs, I'm probably going to break down and drag him to his room, or if I run out of patience- do him right there on the floor! Oh shit, I hope he didn't hear that….' _

Ritsuka intercepted Soubi's thoughts and bit back a grin. He started thinking about what he could do to get his way. But out of all his options, he came up with these two first: First, try to see if he really could get his way, simply by asking and second, get some jeans that weren't so damn tight at random moments.

Ritsuka stood up and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Soubi was watching him. He stretched and yawned, flattening his kitty ears as he did so; knowing damn well that Soubi loved it when he did that.

"You look tired Ritsuka, you should get some sleep." Soubi suggested, a get away plan taking form in his head.

"Yeah, I think I will. Will you carry me to bed Soubi?" He asked as innocently as he could.

"If that is what you want Ritsuka, I will." Soubi answered as he picked up the adolescent with practiced ease.

_'He never asks me to pick him up, he's always screaming for me to put him down! He's up to something…I should've known Ritsuka wouldn't make this easy…'_ Soubi contemplated what Ritsuka could've schemed up as he obediently carried the youth to his room.

Finally, Soubi gently placed Ritsuka on his bed and tried to retreat to the window, but turned as he heard his name called.

He saw Ritsuka sitting on the side of his bed. Against his better judgment, Soubi came and sat in the computer chair next to the bed.

"Why are you over there? Come sit next to me."

Soubi could feel his last shred of self-control begin to ebb away as he sat on the bed.

"Why won't you teach me how, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked, almost whining.

"I've already explained all of my reasoning to you, at least twice. You can't hones-"

"Please Soubi? Will you please show me-" Ritsuka paused here to gather courage he knew he would need to finish the sentence, "teach me how to have sex so I can prove to you that I love you."

Soubi clung fiercely to the last tiny corner of self-control, even though he could feel it fading.

"There are other ways to prove that Ritsuka." Soubi forced the words out, for as much as he wanted Ritsuka, he knew that he shouldn't.

"But I want to know! Please?" Ritsuka tried once more.

Before Ritsuka knew what had happened, he was on his back on the bed, pinned under Soubi's body.

"Ritsuka. There will be pain, I will not lie to you. Are you still so certain that this is what you want?" Soubi asked tentatively, his body and mind hoping for the answer to go with the words he had already heard that day.

_'I…I want to know, but I'm nervous. Not about the pain, I've dealt with pain all my life. I've finally come this far…yes. I want to know what it feels like, what it is to be loved…'_

"Yes."

Soubi leaned down and kissed Ritsuka's forehead, then his lips, Soubi's tongue lazily exploring Ritsuka's mouth, breaking away only to let Ritsuka gasp air. Soubi's kissed grazed Ritsuka's jaw up to his earlobe, gently biting down and delighting in the gasp that escaped Ritsuka's lips.

"If that is what you wish, I will not deny you Ritsuka…" Soubi breathed into Ritsuka's ear.

Soubi moved back slightly and pulled Ritsuka's shirt off, leaning forward again to continue his kisses down Ritsuka's neck…

**And that, my dear readers, is where I shall leave you this chapter. Yes, I am evil and yes, it is fun. I'll have my next chapter up as soon as I finish it, so probably some time after my finals. PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE. Review! **

**-XX.AngelChan.XX-**


	8. Yearning

When the Sky Falls – Chapter 8 Yearning

**I know, I know. This took way longer than expected. I apologize to all of you readers out there- I actually did kind of forget about this! I have a life, okay?! But I digress; I need to learn to manage my time better. X3**

**So, without further stalling for time: here's the long awaited chapter eight- Yearning.**

Soubi eased back on top of Ritsuka and continued his kisses. He stopped to lick, and then nip at his collarbone, adoring the gasp that came from beneath him.

Ritsuka tugged at Soubi's turtleneck, struggling to get it off with shaky hands. Soubi sat up; he thought Ritsuka was trying to tell him to stop! He looked down at the boy; the confusion etched on his face was plain to see- until he realized that Ritsuka was only trying to strip him. Soubi placed his hands over Ritsuka's to steady them.

"Calm down. Are you still determined to go through with this?"

"Yeah," Ritsuka breathed, still trying to remove Soubi's clothes.

Soubi sighed affectionately, _'Finally Ritsuka's stubbornness put to a good use…'_

He held Ritsuka's frustrated hands, chuckling softly.

"It's simple, you pull it like this," Soubi said, demonstrating how to take off clothes.

"Just like that." Soubi couldn't hold back a grin at the sight of Ritsuka's blush.

To try and mask his embarrassment, Ritsuka reached up and ran his hands through Soubi's long blonde hair and pulled him down so he could kiss him. Ritsuka ran his hands up and down the lean muscles in Soubi's back, loving the feeling of skin on skin.

Soubi wrapped him in his arms, luxuriating in the kiss Ritsuka had begun. He was surprised when he felt Ritsuka's tongue skim his lower lip, begging to enter his mouth. Soubi parted his lips, their tongues playfully wrestling; they only broke away to let Ritsuka breathe.

Soubi leaned down, kissing his way down Ritsuka's neck to his chest. He went straight for one of Ritsuka's nipples, running his tongue over it then grazing it with his teeth. Ritsuka gasped, then Soubi flicked his nipple with his tongue and began to suck. Ritsuka moaned and wound his hands in Soubi's hair, holding him there for a few more moments before Soubi moved.

Soubi tilted sideways and left a hicky, just below the other nipple, hearing another moan erupt from Ritsuka. He began a trail of butterfly kisses down Ritsuka's stomach, brushing his skin with his tongue. Soubi's lips lingered at the top of Ritsuka's pants; he glanced up at his face, and then undid the button and zipper without thinking twice.

Ritsuka stared up at the ceiling; he wasn't sure what to do. _'How is it possible for one person to make another feel so good? What will happen next? How am I supposed to react? What am I supposed to do?' _He felt his pants and boxers slip off. _'Guess I'll find out…' _

Soubi dropped Ritsuka's clothes in a random direction, and then stripped off his own. When he was naked, he climbed back into the bed and kissed Ritsuka. He kissed all the way down Ritsuka's body until he had reached his destination. He took Ritsuka's member and slowly lapped it with his tongue. Ritsuka gasped at the sensation and whimpered, begging for more. Soubi was happy to oblige, gently scraping Ritsuka with his teeth.

"Sou…bi…"

Soubi slowed to look at his sacrifice's face; Ritsuka's face was flushed and his eyes were half-closed with pleasure. Soubi chuckled mentally; he loved how easily Ritsuka responded to him.

Soubi circled Ritsuka's head with his tongue and began to suck. Ritsuka gripped the sheets and arched his back, trying to delve himself deeper into Soubi's hot mouth. Soubi took all of Ritsuka into his mouth and sucked harder. A husky groan issued from Ritsuka as Soubi idly started to pump.

Up…..down…..up….down….up….down…up…gradually gaining speed.

Ritsuka could barely stand it- especially when Soubi began to hum, slamming shivers of pleasure up his spine and through his entire body. A feeling like hot magma was pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Ritsuka threw back his head,

"S-Sou…bi- unh!"

Soubi swallowed as Ritsuka came, licking him clean. After he was satisfied that Ritsuka was clean, Soubi laid down and gathered Ritsuka to his chest. Ritsuka was panting lightly, making Soubi smile softly.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way? We could stop here if you're unsure." Responsibility wrenched the words from Soubi, his lust trying to hold them in.

Ritsuka gazed into Soubi's eyes and could clearly see the desire, the unveiled lust, and the love reflected in his eyes.

"N-no," Ritsuka paused, calming himself a little and continuing, "I want to keep going." Ritsuka didn't fail to notice that a look in Soubi's eyes deepened and made feel hot all over. He didn't time to place it as Soubi kissed him fiercely and laid him on his back.

"This will be a little uncomfortable. Try to relax, it will hurt less." Soubi explained as Ritsuka nodded.

Soubi kissed Ritsuka and at the same time, eased a finger into Ritsuka's entrance. Ritsuka inhaled sharply at the intrusion, his muscles tensing. Soubi kissed him again, and he remembered that he should relax. He tangled his hands in Soubi's hair and lost himself in the passion of their kisses.

A few moments later, Soubi added another finger as Ritsuka got used to one. When Soubi had inserted three and Ritsuka was still relaxed, Soubi removed his fingers and prepared to enter Ritsuka.

Ritsuka tried to brace himself, grasping the sheets around him. Soubi saw this and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"Relax, love. It will only hurt for a moment."

Ritsuka let go of the sheets, only to clasp his hands behind Soubi's neck and kiss him. Soubi chose that moment to thrust into him.

"Ah!" The cry escaped Ritsuka before he could stop it and a tear ran down his cheek. Soubi wiped away the tear and kissed Ritsuka tenderly.

"It's okay. That was the hardest part. Tell me when you're comfortable enough for me to move."

Ritsuka bit his lip and nodded. Soubi gently leaned forward until their lips met, letting Ritsuka have control of the kiss. That is, until Ritsuka bit down on Soubi's lower lip, making him hungry for more than gentle kisses. As Soubi leaned a little more forward to have control of the kiss, Ritsuka's breath caught in his throat.

"Soubi…you can move now."

Soubi kissed his forehead and started to slowly move inside of him. Ritsuka let out a low moan as Soubi moved faster.

"uhn, Soubi…harder."

Soubi replied by driving himself harder into Ritsuka, his need for him growing.

Ritsuka moaned louder as Soubi stroked his erection in time to his thrusts. Soubi pumped and thrust harder and faster as he felt what Ritsuka felt. The liquid fire was gathering at the bottom of his stomach.

Ritsuka and Soubi moaned, almost in time with each other as Ritsuka came, then Soubi.

Soubi pulled out of Ritsuka and rested next to him, breathless. They were still breathing hard as Ritsuka curled up on Soubi's chest. When his breathing had slowed enough for him to talk, Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck,

"I love you, Soubi."

"I love you too, Ritsuka," Soubi answered as he draped his arms around Ritsuka's waist and held him close.

'_Yearning,'_ thought Ritsuka before falling asleep, _'the look in his eyes was yearning…'_

**So, there's eight. It didn't come out as well as I'd hoped, but let me know what you think. No promises for the time schedule for the next chapter. Although, it will probably be soon because my summer is lame. XP Thanks for reading, stay tuned!**

**-XX.AngelChan.XX-**


End file.
